


Creamy wager

by Marcy13142jojo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy13142jojo/pseuds/Marcy13142jojo
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	Creamy wager

「老天，我們得打到什麼時候？這鬼地方連半塊披薩都沒有！」  
Dante大聲地嚷嚷著，同時躲掉遠方射來的幻影劍。  
他們早已砍了Qliphoth的根，接下來僅需用yamato封了魔界入口，留在這裡的唯一理由不過是能毫無顧忌地跟自家親哥打的盡興，會波及到的只有偶爾冒出的低級惡魔。  
「打個賭吧，Vergil 。下次分出勝負的話就休戰，輸的人得聽從贏的一個要求。」在Dante以騙徒風格完美迴避掉Judgement cut時，他提出了請求。  
「不要。」  
Vergil不假思索地拒絕，然而他實在低估Dante的嘴啐程度。當Dante在戰鬥中第57次提到自己有多想念該死的披薩和草莓聖代時，Vergil答應他那幼稚弟弟提出的賭約。  
「如果這能讓你閉嘴的話。」Vergil不耐煩地回應。  
「Deal！」Dante露出誇張的微笑，接著開始猛烈地追擊；Devil sword每次砍擊的力道遠超過以往，最終在某次對砍時，Dante一劍打飛了yamato，並趁Vergil閃退前將他踹倒在地，Ivory抵住Vergil的咽喉。

「Jackpot.」

在某間不起眼的普通酒吧裡，一對外貌相似、氛圍卻截然不同的兄弟坐在角落。身穿紅色大衣者正不顧形象地大啖披薩和草莓聖代，另一位看似沉穩內斂，則是散發著低氣壓盯著前者。  
「所以，為什麼突然提出打賭？」在Dante忙著清空第六杯聖代時，Vergil丟出了問題。  
自家老弟對垃圾食物成癮這點Vergil還是知道，關鍵在於休戰協議後那不懷好意的賭約。  
「聽著，我們可能打了幾百次砲，但你從來沒有吹過我的老二，懂嗎？一次都沒有。我可不能冒著失去小但丁的風險硬塞到你嘴裡。」Dante滔滔不絕地說道。  
「講重點。」  
「幫我含。」吃掉最後一口草莓後，Dante回答。  
「去你媽的。」Vergil認真考慮是否要一刀砍掉Dante的腦袋。  
「這就是我輸掉的理由？我那精蟲衝腦的弟弟想要我幫他吹喇叭？」Vergil一臉不可置信。  
「差不多。」

閹割弟弟已成待辦事項。

事務所又一次被斷水斷電(他還是V時付的酬金老早就用光)，窗外的黃昏是唯一的光源，晦暗不明的光線令Dante看不清楚跪在他面前的Vergil的表情，卻可以想像的出他哥是用多麼輕蔑的眼神盯著他的胯下。接下來可以把哥哥的嘴當飛機杯來玩，一想到這點Dante就硬到不行。  
「旁邊這杯聖代是怎麼回事？」  
「Well, 我快兩個月沒洗澡，那話兒味道八成很可怕，你大概需要一點幫助。」  
Vergil嘆了一口氣，思索著Dante是從什麼時候開始計畫這一切，同時解開皮帶和褲襠前的鈕扣，那根粗大的性器便彈到他眼前。  
「你那愚蠢的腦袋就只能想出這種骯髒無聊的主意。」  
年長者粗魯地挖起一坨奶油抹在柱身上，隨便草率的摩擦足以讓小但丁更加地興奮，Vergil嘗試性地舔了一下被塗抹的部分，引起了弟弟輕微的顫抖；他皺起眉頭又舔了幾下，將剩餘的奶油舔掉並吞下去，奶油的鮮甜也難以掩飾濃厚的尿騷味，兩者衝突的味道令他反感，Dante的老二如他所言又臭又腥，他沒有把握可以做完全程。  
Vergil從腳邊的聖代又挖了一些奶油，這次他改抹在龜頭上，舔弄敏感的前端；舌頭時不時掃過馬眼，引起Dante更加粗重的喘息，不自覺地將手放到哥哥頭上時，馬上被年長者瞪了一眼。  
「你敢壓下去就試試看。」

說完，他試著含住弟弟的巨根（自己的也不遑多讓）開始略微笨拙地吸吮那根性器；尺寸驚人的陽具將Vergil的口腔塞得太滿，吞嚥的動作顯得艱難，多餘的唾液沿著稜角分明的下巴滴落，在腐朽的木質地板上形成點點深色水漬。  
儘管Vergil只是機械式地吞吐自己的老二，緊促的眉頭和偶爾發出的悶哼仍然讓Dante興奮不已，喉頭的軟肉緊緊地壓迫性器前端，吞嚥反射令Dante爽到幾乎快射出來，他無視了哥哥先前提出的警告，猝不及防地壓住Vergil的後腦勺，粗暴地往他的咽喉用力抽插，最終將積蓄已久的濃稠精液一滴不漏地射進食道深處。

突如其來的的射精讓Vergil嗆到，他用力推開Dante的大腿根並跪倒在底板上劇烈咳嗽，Vergil的反應讓Dante有些內疚，但大部分的感受仍是賢者時間的暢快感，一想到他剛才無視維吉爾的意願隨意玩弄他的咽喉，小但丁幾乎又要站起來。  
直到一根幻影劍插在他老二幾吋前的位置強制中斷他的意淫。  
「Round 2, Dante.」抹掉臉上沾到的殘存精液後，Vergil宛如什麼事都沒發生般站起來，要不是因缺氧而面色潮紅，根本看不出來他哥前幾秒前還在幫他口。  
「如果我贏，你得任我宰割。」不用說，這句話的意思就是閹了他。  
即便Dante的褲頭根本還沒拉上，垂下的陰莖仍暴露在他哥的視線中。  
「那麼、這次我贏的話，可能要請你用下面的嘴幫我含了。」他這麼回答。  
(The end)


End file.
